smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The UWN War! Part 2
The UWN War! Part 2 is the 37th episode of Season One of "CuldeeFell Shortz!" and the last episode of "The Reject Arc!". Script SYNOPSIS - After meeting Endo-01, Saiko and the others are ready for another plan! However Culdee and the others know how to stop her now! (It starts off with Saiko and the others meeting Endo-01) Endo-01: Hug me! Will you be my friend? Saiko: Wait, CC. You know this guy? Candy Cadet: Of course I did. He was from a short lived game called FNAF World! Matt: Sounds stupid! Candy Cadet: It kinda was! Endo-01: I got a call from Candy Cadet saying you guys are doing a team of rejects! Saiko: You called him? Candy Cadet: Sure did! Zulzo: Cool! Endo-01: So can I join? Saiko: Sorry kid, but you look adorable so we can't take you in. Endo-01: Oh come on. I'm pretty sure we can work together and *demonic voice* DESTROY THE UWN! Saiko: Woah! Now that's more like it! Welcome aboard Endo-01! Spiderman: So why did you bring him anyways? Candy Cadet: Not only he's my friend, but he was also added to the "Ultimate Custom Night" before being replaced! Just like me! We became friends ever since! High: Cool! Grodo: So what now? Saiko: Well I got bigger plans! Follow me! Endo-01: Okay boss! (Everyone follows Saiko. It is then revealed Frida and PaRappa were spying on them) PaRappa: Another plan? Frida: They just don't stop don't they? PaRappa: We better tell the others! (The two leave) (It switches to Rh watching the news) Goodman: Breaking news Mkay! "SML Wiki: The Movie" is set to come out in only a few months! People are treating it like it's going to be the endgame of the SFU. Here is Goodman on the scene! Goodman? Goodman: Thank you Goodman! Right now we are here at the movie theater where the poster is right behind me! It will be a long wait for the movie to come out, but it sure will be a blast! This is Goodman signing out! Rh: Man, it's cool how people are excited for my movie! Can't wait for them to see the premiere! (Suddenly Frida and PaRappa bursts through the door) PaRappa and Frida: RH! Rh: You could have just knocked. Frida: Oh we're sorry! (They then leave and close the door behind them. The door then knocks) Rh: Coming! (Rh opens the door) PaRappa and Frida: RH! Rh: Jesus! Why do you have to yell so loud?! PaRappa: Sorry Rh! But Saiko and the others are at it again! Rh: Again? Frida: Yeah! Rh: Jesus Christ! Alright lets go tell the others! (They leave) (It switches to MarioFan's house where MarioFan is reading the epilogues from "Slendytubbies!") MarioFan: I can't take it anymore! (MarioFan runs downstairs and grabs a noose right as there is a knock on the door) MarioFan: What do they want? (MarioFan opens the door) MarioFan: Yello? Rh: MarioFan! Saiko and the- (Rh notices MarioFan is holding a noose) Rh: What is that? MarioFan: Oh! (MarioFan throws the noose away) MarioFan: It was nothing! Rh: Okay? Well Saiko and the others are up to another plan! MarioFan: Not again! Let's go! (They leave) (It switches to Sunny's house where Sunny is seen watching TV while the others are playing UNO) Sunny: Excited for the "SML Wiki: The Movie"! (Asp slaps a card on a desk) AsphaltianOof: UNO! Azaz: Nice job Asp- Hey wait a second! (Azaz grabs Asp card. It is revealed to be two cards stacked into one) Azaz: AHA! CHEATER! AsphaltianOof: I did not cheat! Azaz: Yes you did! You stacked two together! AsphaltianOof: Well you're not supposed to look at my cards! It wasn't your business! Azaz: Um yeah it is! AsphaltianOof: NO IT ISN'T! YOU'RE RETARDED! Azaz: NO YOU ARE! Buckaroo: Um. Can we continue playing? Azaz and Asp: SHUT IT BUCKY! Radish: Hey, we just want to play the damn game! Azaz: AND YOU NEED TO MIND YOUR DAMN BUISNESS! Heart Head: WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP! AsphaltianOof: ALL OF YOU CAN SHUT UP! Mouse: I JUST WANTED TO PLAY UNO! (Everyone starts arguing which angers Sunny) Sunny: Ugh! Why must roommates be so annoying! (Suddenly there is a knock on the door) Sunny: Hey guys, can you open the door for me? All: NO! (Everyone continues arguing) Sunny: *sigh* (Sunny gets up and opens the door) PaRappa: Sunny! Sunny: Oh hey Rappa! What are you guys doing? I'd like to do something else since my friends are busy arguing over a friken card game. Frida: Sunny! Saiko and the others are up to no good again! Sunny: Well flatten my petals, let's go! (Everyone leaves) Buckaroo: Wait. How come Sunny gets to have her own catchphrase?! (Everyone continues arguing) (It switches to the others walking) Sunny: So what now? Rh: Well the only person we have to recruit is Culdee! MarioFan: Well let's go! (Everyone charges at Culdee's house. Culdee is seen playing the Fortnite X Endgame Event) Culdee: This gamemode is stupid, but I'm addicted so yeah! (The door then knocks) Culdee: It's endgame Culdee! (The door continues knocking) Culdee: You know what? (Culdee puts up the volume to 100%) Culdee: IT'S REALLY LOUD, BUT AT LEAST I CAN'T HEAR THEM! (The others are seen outside) Rh: Is the door locked? MarioFan: *sigh* (MarioFan opens the door) Frida: Culdee is such an idiot! Rh: Let's go! (The others run in) (Culdee is seen almost winning the game as Thanos) Culdee: YES! I'm playing as Thanos, and I'm winning! (The others are seen behind him) Rh: Culdee! Sunny: Culdee! MarioFan: Culdee! PaRappa: Culdee! Frida: Culdee! (...) All: CULDEEFELL13! (Culdee stops playing) Culdee: How many times do I have to tell you, we only use CuldeeFell13 for title character reasons! (Suddenly Thanos gets killed. Culdee gets shocked face) Rh: Um. Maybe this wasn't a good idea! Sunny: Let's go before he blows up! (The others leave. Culdee then snaps. He pulls a lever that locks a door) MarioFan: We're trapped! Culdee: YOU IDIOTS! YOU DISTRACTED ME CAUSING TO LOSE! WHAT DO YOU POSSIBLY WANT!? Rh: Saiko and the others are planning another prank! Culdee: WELL F**K THEM! I'M TRYING TO BE THE NEXT NINJA OVER HERE! Frida: Culdee this is more important then "being the next Ninja-" Culdee: SHUT YOUR LASER POINTING MOUTH! (Everyone gasps) Frida: Excuse me!? Rh: Guys! We are getting off topic! MarioFan: Culdee no one gives a crap about your stupid game so turn it off and come with us! Culdee: *sniff* But Thanos- PaRappa: WHO GIVES A S**T ABOUT THANOS!? THIS IS WAR WE ARE TALKING ABOUT! You just want to sit here and play games all day, when war is happening! You could be helping, you could be saving the day! But nooooOoo! Instead you sit your FNAF loving **s down here all the time and play this stupid Fortnite game! There are better things to do you know! You could hang out with friends, you can help out others! And most importantly... fight! So stop with these Fortnite excuses and F**KING HELP US! All: ... Sunny: Damn. Culdee: Alright fine! Since that speech was 7/10- (PaRappa tackles Culdee) TAKE 2 (Culdee is seen with a black eye) Culdee: -10/10, I guess I'll help! PaRappa: Perfect! Now let's move out- Culdee: HEY! PaRappa: What the christ!? Culdee: I'm the leader, I get to say when we should move out! Sunny: I don't know man. PaRappa seems like a better leader than you are! Culdee: And you seem like a better flower b***h then I thought you are! Sunny: ... Culdee: NOW LET'S MOVE OUT! (They all leave) (It switches to Saiko and the others at her house) Zulzo: So what did you want to show us? Spiderman: Yeah! Saiko: Well allow me to present! (Saiko pulls off a trap revealing a giant Candy Cadet robot) Endo-01: Woah! That looks like you CC! Candy Cadet: Yeah! Saiko and I decided to have a candy eating contest to see who can come up with the design! I was able to win! Matt: How do you even eat candy? You don't even have a mouth. Candy Cadet: Trust me. You don't want to know. Matt: Okay then... Saiko: Any how! Let's get this thing into action! (Saiko and the others head into the mech. CC activates it as it turns on. Culdee and the others see this) Frida: Holy s**t! Saiko: HAHA! Like my new invention? Culdee: It sucks **s- (The mech punches Culdee) TAKE 2 (Culdee is seen with another black eye) Culdee: It looks... fine.. Saiko: HAHAHA! Nothing can stop me now! Rh: Wait Saiko! Saiko: What do you want blockhead?! Rh: I have a deal to make! Saiko: What is it? Rh: If you stop this madness, I will give you a chance to appear in my upcoming game called "The Ultimate Wiki Night 2"! Saiko: Hmmm. Go on! Rh: I could give you and your friends a chance of being in! Saiko: Let me talk to the others! (Saiko turns off the mic) Frida: Hopefully she says yes! PaRappa: I hope so to! (Saiko turns the mic on) Saiko: We have decided! We agree! All: YES! Saiko: Except for one! All: *gasp* Culdee: Well who is this one? Candy Cadet: Me. All: *gasp* Culdee: Well well well. Candy Ca-friken-det! Rh: Why don't you accept? Candy Cadet: Because I'm tired of being replaced and rejected! I joined the UCN only to be kicked out! Endo-01: Me too! Candy Cadet: We are dipping. See you b***hes later! Let's go Endo-01! (The two use rocket boosters to fly away) Saiko: Well that was easy! Spiderman: Yee. Well I'm going back to Murder Man's hideout since this team doesn't work anymore! (Spiderman leaves) High: And we'll go back to Mario's! (High and Grodo leave) Zulzo: I have a store to run! (Zulzo dips) Matt: I have to do... something.. (Matt leaves) Culdee: Well, now we are done! Now if you excuse me, I have to go to the hospital since I have two friken black eyes. (Culdee leaves) Saiko: Well I'm going to Sportsters! See ya! All: Bye! (Saiko leaves. It then switches to her in Sportsters Bar alone) Saiko: *sigh* (Suddenly, Meggy, Tari, SMG4, Fishy Boopkins, SMG4 Mario, SMG4 Luigi and SMG4 Bowser come up. Saiko notices them) Saiko: Hey guys! Tari: Hey Saiko! You feeling okay after the UWN meeting? Saiko: I'm fine now. I also heard I might get added to the UWN 2! SMG4 Mario: Wait? Theres a UWN 2 coming out? SMG4: Apparently so! I heard it will feature 100 characters! Fishy Boopkins: That's alot of characters! SMG4 Luigi: Agreed! Saiko: I’m getting really excited to appear more often in stories! Tari: Nice! SMG4: Hey! We haven’t appeared either! I was only in like the New Years special! SMG4 Mario: Same here! Fishy Boopkins: Agreed! Meggy: Well, it’s cool that all of us are starting to get roles! Saiko: Got a notification from RH. Chapter 2 of "Lost Memories" is out. (Suddenly, everyone in Sportsters run off) Dave Miller: I think they all left to see it. SMG4 Mario: Probably! (Boko is seen sneaking out of a vent and trying to grab SMG4 Mario’s spaghetti. However, SMG4 Mario catches him and transforms into a demonic figure) SMG4 Mario: STAY AWAY FROM MY SPAGHETTI! Boko: AHH!! (Boko climbs back into the vents. SMG4 Mario turns back to normal as a commercial appears on TV) Goodman: Coming soon from Alliance Records! It’s the Power of Rock contest! Many bands from different cities come together to compete against each other in a musical showdown! Come participate now at the Pensacola Civic Center! Saiko: Cool! They’re holding a band contest! Tari: I know! Kind of reminds me of when we formed a band to diss Bob back when he had a rap career. Saiko: You mean Darkest Hour? Tari: Yes! Saiko: Speaking of which, since it’s a band contest, we should bring back our band! SMG4: Nice! Fishy Boopkins: Sweet! (SMG4 and the others leave) Read "The Battle of the Bands Arc!" to find out what happens next! (It shows the RH Studios logo as the screen goes black. The episode ends) Trivia * This episode leads into "The Contest!" and the rest of "TBOTB Arc" which later leads into "Lost Memories". Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:The Reject Arc! Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Matt Major Episodes Category:Candy Cadet Episodes Category:Zulzo Episodes Category:High and Grodo Episodes Category:Saiko Episodes Category:Endo-01 Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:SMG4 Episodes Category:SMG4 Mario Episodes Category:SMG4 Luigi Episodes Category:SMG4 Bowser Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Fishy Boopkins Episodes Category:Dave Miller Episodes Category:Thanos Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Radish the Dog Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes